Beyblade Xmas Songs
by Bed 'N' Breakfast
Summary: CHAPPIE 7 8 ARE UP Here you'll see the Bladebreakers (and possibly some other beyblade teams as well) singing your favourite christmas songs. We finally got to update this since its December again. We decided to put up two since its xmas eve.
1. 12 Days Of Christmas

12 Days of Christmas  
  
(Originally sung by someone, now sung by Ray)  
  
On the 1st day of Christmas, Mariah gave to me  
  
A bit-beast just for me.  
  
On the 2nd day of Christmas, Mariah gave to me  
  
2 attack rings  
  
And a bit-beast just for me.  
  
On the 3rd day of Christmas, Mariah gave to me  
  
3 battledomes  
  
2 attack rings  
  
And a bit-beast just for me.  
  
On the 4th day of Christmas, Mariah gave to me  
  
4 new attacks  
  
3 battledomes  
  
2 attack rings  
  
And a bit-beast just for me.  
  
On the 5th day of Christmas, Mariah gave to me  
  
5 strategies  
  
4 new attacks  
  
3 battledomes  
  
2 attack rings  
  
And a bit-beast just for me.  
  
On the 6th day of Christmas, Mariah gave to me  
  
6 rip cords  
  
5 strategies  
  
4 new attacks  
  
3 battledomes  
  
2 attack rings  
  
And a bit-beast just for me.  
  
On the 7th day of Christmas, Mariah gave to me  
  
7 bandanas  
  
6 rip cords  
  
5 strategies  
  
4 new attacks  
  
3 battledomes  
  
2 attack rings  
  
And a bit-beast just for me.  
  
On the 8th day of Christmas, Mariah gave to me  
  
8 lumps of cheese (for Max)  
  
7 bandanas  
  
6 rip cords  
  
5 strategies  
  
4 new attacks  
  
3 battledomes  
  
2 attack rings  
  
And a bit-beast just for me.  
  
On the 9th day of Christmas, Mariah gave to me  
  
9 new hats (for Tyson)  
  
8 lumps of cheese (for Max)  
  
7 bandanas  
  
6 rip cords  
  
5 strategies  
  
4 new attacks  
  
3 battledomes  
  
2 attack rings  
  
And a bit-beast just for me.  
  
On the 10th day of Christmas, Mariah gave to me  
  
10 popsicles (for Kai)  
  
9 new hats (for Tyson)  
  
8 lumps of cheese (for Max)  
  
7 bandanas  
  
6 rip cords  
  
5 strategies  
  
4 new attacks  
  
3 battledomes  
  
2 attack rings  
  
And a bit-beast just for me.  
  
On the 11th day of Christmas, Mariah gave to me  
  
11 new websites (for Kenny)  
  
10 popsicles (for Kai)  
  
9 new hats (for Tyson)  
  
8 lumps of cheese (for Max)  
  
7 bandanas  
  
6 rip cords  
  
5 strategies  
  
4 new attacks  
  
3 battledomes  
  
2 attack rings  
  
And a bit-beast just for me.  
  
On the 12th day of Christmas, Mariah gave to me  
  
12 hugs and kisses (YAY!)  
  
11 new websites (for Kenny)  
  
10 popsicles (for Kai)  
  
9 new hats (for Tyson)  
  
8 lumps of cheese (for Max)  
  
7 bandanas  
  
6 rip cords  
  
5 strategies  
  
4 new attacks  
  
3 battledomes  
  
2 attack rings  
  
And a bit-beast just for me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehehe I only wrote this cos its almost christmas YAY! its a bit weird though cos she got lots of things 4 ray, some 4 kenny, kai, tyson and max but she never got anything 4 her own teammates. ah well dats just tough. 


	2. Rudolph The Rednosed Reindeer

Maxy the Hyper Blader  
  
(Tune to Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer)  
  
  
  
Maxy the hyper blader  
  
Had very messy hair  
  
And if you ever saw it  
  
You'd tell him to wash it with care.  
  
All of the other bladers  
  
Used to laugh and call him names  
  
They wouldn't let poor Maxy  
  
Join in any Beyblade games.  
  
When Santa lost all his cash  
  
He came down to say  
  
"Maxy with your messy hair  
  
Will you loan me a bus fare?"  
  
And when Maxy lent it  
  
Santa went to the millennium dome  
  
He came back with a present for Maxy  
  
A bright green and orange hair comb. 


	3. Last Christmas

Last Christmas  
  
(Tyson's version of Last Christmas)  
  
Ooh-oh  
  
Last Christmas, I showed you my arse  
  
And on that very same day, it blew you away  
  
This year to save us from tears  
  
I'll do all my farts outside.  
  
Last Christmas, I showed you my arse  
  
And on that very same day, it blew you away  
  
This year to save us from tears  
  
I'll do all my farts outside, outside.  
  
With my baseball cap  
  
And my brown gloves  
  
It's like the song  
  
We're the turtledoves.  
  
Tell me baby  
  
Do you recognise me  
  
Well its funny  
  
It doesn't surprise me.  
  
Last Christmas  
  
I wrapped my blade and then I sent it  
  
It was a token of my love  
  
Did you know I really meant it  
  
Now I know what a loser I've been  
  
But if you beat me now I'll never lose again.  
  
Last Christmas, I showed you my arse  
  
And on that very same day, it blew you away  
  
This year to save us from tears  
  
I'll do all my farts outside, outside.  
  
Last Christmas, I showed you my arse  
  
And on that very same day, it blew you away  
  
This year to save us from tears  
  
I'll do all my farts outside, outside.  
  
Oh-oh  
  
Oh my Beyblade  
  
Yuck, my farts really do stink  
  
You hide from me in case the smell kills you  
  
Kai, I thought you were someone to rely on  
  
Now I know you're just someone to fart on.  
  
A face on you with the blue pen marks  
  
Why oh why did you lead the Blade Shar-ar-arks.  
  
Ooh-ooh  
  
Now I've finally realised your Beyblade's better than mine.  
  
Last Christmas, I showed you my arse  
  
And on that very same day, it blew you away  
  
This year to save us from tears  
  
I'll do all my farts outside, outside.  
  
Last Christmas, I showed you my arse  
  
And on that very same day, it blew you away  
  
This year to save us from tears  
  
I'll do all my farts outside, outside.  
  
A face on you with the blue pen marks  
  
Why oh why did you lead the Blade Shar-ar-arks.  
  
Next year  
  
I'll do all my farts, I'll do all my farts outside. 


	4. Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer

Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer  
  
(Originally sung by someone, now sung by Kai)  
  
Voltaire got run over by a reindeer  
  
Walking home from a party Christmas Eve.  
  
He'd got drunk and then he trashed the building  
  
So the people at the party made him leave.  
  
As he was walking down the pathway  
  
He never saw the reindeer coming his way.  
  
He heard the hooves just at the last moment  
  
Then he got trampled and heard somebody say:  
  
Voltaire got run over by a reindeer  
  
Walking home from a party Christmas Eve.  
  
He'd got drunk and then he trashed the building  
  
So the people at the party made him leave.  
  
Now his face is smeared across the tarmac  
  
And he's got a hundred broken bones.  
  
On Christmas he's in bed in the hospital  
  
And he drives the doctors mad cos he moans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think? By the way, in case you hadn't realised we're only doing chapters for this story during December. But it is hell having to wait a whole year to continue a story. 


	5. Silent Night

Silent Night  
  
(Originally sung by someone, now sung by Dizzi)  
  
Silent night  
  
Not for long.  
  
Tyson's snoring  
  
Ray is purring.  
  
Kenny's typing in his sleep  
  
Max is eating pixie sticks.  
  
Kai is stroking his scar-arf  
  
And they're keeping us bit beasts awake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was the crappest chapter we've done. It's not our fault that it wasn't very long (since the original one isn't) but it didn't even rhyme -.- 


	6. Jingle Bells

Jingle Bells  
  
(Originally sung by someone, now sung by Kenny)  
  
Jingle bells, Dizzi smells  
  
Cos she's sizzling up.  
  
Because there is an evil virus  
  
In her Microsoft, hey!  
  
Jingle bells, Dizzi smells  
  
Cos she's sizzling up.  
  
Because there is an evil virus  
  
In her Microsoft.  
  
Surfing through the net  
  
With an upgraded modem.  
  
I found a new website  
  
That's filled with naked men.  
  
When I looked away  
  
An evil virus came.  
  
And ever since that very day  
  
Dizzi's never been the same.  
  
Jingle bells, Dizzi smells  
  
Cos she's sizzling up.  
  
Because she has an evil virus  
  
In her Microsoft, hey!  
  
Jingle bells, Dizzi smells  
  
Cos she's sizzling up.  
  
Because she has an evil virus  
  
In her Microsoft.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it sounds weird to say that a computer will smell if it's sizzling up, but it's true. I know because my friends and me accidentally broke a floppy disc drive in school, and it started to smell of burnt toast. 


	7. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

Bladebreakers Are Coming To Town  
  
(Originally sung by someone, now sung by the Bladebreakers)  
  
You'd better watch out  
  
You'd better not cry.  
  
You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why  
  
The Bladebreakers are coming to town.  
  
We're upgrading our blades  
  
To battle you twice.  
  
We're gonna find out  
  
Whose bit beasts are nice.  
  
The Bladebreakers are coming to town.  
  
We know when you are cheating  
  
We know when your bit beast's fake.  
  
We know if you've been bad or good  
  
So play by the rules for goodness sake, oh!  
  
You'd better watch out  
  
You'd better not cry.  
  
You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why  
  
The Bladebreakers are coming to town  
  
The Bladebreakers are coming to town.  
  
The Bladebreakers are coming to town.  
  
We're upgrading out blades  
  
To battle you twice.  
  
We're gonna find out  
  
Whose bit beasts are nice.  
  
The Bladebreakers are coming to town.  
  
We know when you are cheating  
  
We know when your bit beast's fake.  
  
We know if you've been bad or good  
  
So play by the rules for goodness sake, oh!  
  
You'd better watch out  
  
You'd better not cry.  
  
You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why  
  
The Bladebreakers are coming to town  
  
The Bladebreakers are coming to town.  
  
The Bladebreakers are coming to town.  
  
The Bladebreakers are coming to town  
  
The Bladebreakers are coming to town.  
  
The Bladebreakers are coming to town.  
  
The Bladebreakers are coming to town  
  
The Bladebreakers are coming to town.  
  
The Bladebreakers are coming to town. 


	8. Winter Wonderland

Winter Wonderland  
  
(Originally sung by someone, now sung by the Bladebreakers)  
  
In the dish  
  
Blades are spinning.  
  
People losing  
  
People winning.  
  
A beautiful sight  
  
We're blading tonight  
  
Battling in the Beyblade wonderland.  
  
In the dish  
  
We'll use our bit beasts.  
  
(Tyson: And then after  
  
We'll have a big feast)  
  
Mariah sings a love song  
  
As Ray comes along.  
  
Battling in the Beyblade wonderland.  
  
In the hobby shop  
  
We'll build a new blade  
  
And pretend that it's the best there is.  
  
When girls say is that true  
  
We'll say 'yes, babe'  
  
And it's all thanks to Kenny and Dizz.  
  
Later on  
  
We'll have a big rest.  
  
(Tyson: And then we'll  
  
Have some late breakfast).  
  
Kai is unafraid  
  
Of the bit beasts Boris made.  
  
Battling in the Beyblade wonderland.  
  
Just past the dish  
  
Lies a new hobby shop.  
  
A heaven for bladers  
  
Whose blades have gone pop.  
  
In the hobby shop  
  
We'll build a new blade  
  
And pretend that it's the best there is.  
  
When girls say is that true  
  
We'll say 'yes, babe'  
  
And it's all thanks to Kenny and Dizz.  
  
Later on  
  
We'll have a big rest.  
  
(Tyson: And then we'll  
  
Have some late breakfast).  
  
Kai is unafraid  
  
Of the bit beasts Boris made.  
  
Battling in the Beyblade wonderland.  
  
In the dish  
  
Blades are spinning.  
  
People losing  
  
People winning.  
  
A beautiful sight  
  
We're blading tonight  
  
Battling in the Beyblade wonderland.  
  
Walking in  
  
Walking in the Beyblade wonderland. 


End file.
